The Missing Pranksters
by SlytherinServant
Summary: Fred and George have been taken by a mysterious stranger. And this time, it's not a prank. I know the summary sucks, but the story is much better.


**The Missing Pranksters**

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to fill out information about his sons, holding back the worried tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes at any moment. Looking up from the stack of papers on his lap, he got a glimpse at the rest of his family. Molly was seated on a wooden bench sobbing into her hands. Ron and Ginny were seated on either side of her on the bench trying to comfort her. Percy was standing in the corner of the room staring at the floorboards, not saying a word. Harry and Hermione were having a conversation with some expert aurors. Arthur let out another sigh and continued to fill out the paperwork. Fred and George had been missing for a day now. The family had waited anxiously the previous day, hoping for their return in time for their birthday celebration. When the twins still hadn't returned that morning, that's when Arthur decided they should all go report the twins missing. He hated having to say it. That was one thing he had never wanted to say ever since the day Bill was born. He never wanted to lose any of his children, that's why he'd never let any of them go anywhere alone. He didn't give Bill his freedom until he was a legal adult at the age of eighteen. But he thought since the twins never left each other alone, he could make an exception. That's where Arthur felt he'd made his mistake.

The previous day...

''Dad?'' Fred asked from his seat on the couch. Arthur looked up from the newest issue of the Daily Prophet as he tried to figure out which twin had spoken. Fred could tell his father needed help, so he waved his hand. That helped a little, but Arthur was still unsure which twin it was.

''Yes...George?'' Arthur asked uncertainly. Fred laughed softly.

''Fred.''

''Oh, sorry. Yes, Fred?'' Arthur looked a tad embarrassed. Fred noticed but kept his thoughts to himself.

''I was just wondering if George and I could go pick up a few more supplies?'' Fred asked. Arthur stared at the eldest twin for a moment. Finally, he sighed.

''Now, boys. Normally, I'd prefer you wait until you were eighteen and a legal adult before you go wandering around on your own.'' Arthur started. George spoke up.

''Come on, Dad. We'll have each other.'' He pleaded. Arthur sighed.

''Now Fred, I-''

''I'm George.''

''Right! George, I'd really prefer it if maybe Percy went and got the extra supplies.'' Arthur finished.

''Arthur, come on. Their seventeen today. I think they're old enough to go to the store alone as long as they stay together.'' Molly said, who had been eavesdropping. The twins smiled at this and looked expectantly at their father. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow sigh.

''Fine. Just be careful boys.'' He answered. The twins stood up and after thanking their father, headed out the door. _''They'll be fine. They're smart.'' _Arthur thought to himself. However, if he had known that when they walked out that door they wouldn't walk back in, he wouldn't have said yes.

Fred's Point of View

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was throughly shocked to find that even though my eyes were open, I couldn't see anything. I just saw darkness. I shifted on the cold floor and jumped when I heard a soft whimper from somewhere in the darkness. I knew that whimper anywhere. It had to have been George. I felt around in the dark until I felt the soft hair of my twin. Presumably, George was sleeping. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have whimpered when my elbow had dug into his arm, but instead would have cried out in pain to tell me I had hurt him. That was something I'd learned about him over the years. Carefully, I searched until I found his shoulder and gently shook it to wake him. I heard him groan and he must've realized our situation, because he then spoke.

''Fred?'' He asked catiously, in case he was mistaken. Luckily, he wasn't.

''Right here, George.'' I replied. I felt movement next to me, meaning my brother had just sat up.

''Where are we?'' I heard him say. That was the thing, I didn't know.

''I wish I knew, Georgie.''

''If they were going to throw us a suprise party, they could've at least left a candle lit. How rude.'' George said.

''Speaking of rude, will you stop that?'' I asked. George was confused.

''Stop what?'' He asked.

''Stop kicking me, git.'' I answered.

''I'm not doing anything.'' That response caught me off guard. If George wasn't kicking me, then what was poking at my leg? I ran my hand across my leg until I felt a cold liquid near the kneecap. I didn't need to think twice; I knew what that was.

''George...I don't think we're alone.

Arthur turned the paperwork into the Minister and looked towards his family. Percy and Ginny were looking at Arthur as if expecting him to say something while Ron continued to rub his hand in circles on his mother's back for comfort. Molly had tear-filled eyes and a ragged tissue hung limply in her hand, as it was soaked in her tears. Hermione was mumbling something under her breath and Harry was helping Ron to comfort .

''Come on, everyone.'' Arthur said.

''Dad, what if we can't find Fred and George?'' Ginny asked nervously. Arthur bent down so he was equal height with her.

''Just think positive, Gin. We'll find them, I know we will. I won't stop looking until we do.'' He promised. Ginny nodded and tried to hold back her own tears. Arthur smiled at her and stood back to his normal height.

''Let's get back to the Burrow.''

**A/n: I'm sorry if it's short. But did you like it overall? Where are Fred and George? Who took them? Should I continue this story? Review please! **


End file.
